


Teachers In Bed

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Monokuma is still despair, No killings but, They are humans, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monomi and Monokuma chat after having a rough night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 50 hits on my previous fanfiction. And the fanfiction is left with beautiful comments such as: “This fic was weird and I regret reading it.” Anywayz, here's my second one about the lovely Monomi and Monokuma.

You lay in bed, completely naked, next to  **him** after having your way with him. You were exhausted from  **having fun** because he was just too hard and too fast. You were facing away, not bothered to look to the other side to see him, his beautiful face. Feeling pleasured, you close your eyes to sleep but there was one arm wrapped around you. You open your eyes to see his arm, hugging you like a teddy bear. You hear his soft voice murmur something but you caught the words “flat-chested” and “cute”. You began a conversation with him.

“Didn't know you were this fast.” You complimented him. In which he replied with,“Heh, what can I say? I like being fast.” He gave a soft laugh. You answered back with,“And hard as well.” He rubbed your beautiful hair and you blushed a bit and decided to turn to the left in which your face faces the ceiling. Your eyes look to your left to see his wide smile which literally means, ‘I can't wait to do it again until you fall in despair.’

“Oh please, like hell you're going to try to create despair for me.” You gave him a look which means,‘You're never going to try.’

He gave you a smirk and responded with,“Heh, speaking of despair, how's your sister Chiaki doing? I heard that Nagito groped her to make Izuru jealous.”

“Pshh. How does that even relate to the topic?” You asked him.

“By jealous, I mean despair for Izuru.” He made a low evil laugh. You sighed and decided to get up from bed until a hand latched onto your wrist and pulled you down with force. “I'm not done yet, ya know?”

“For cheesecake's sake, you're getting hard again, aren't ya?” You questioned him. You already received enough pleasure.

“Because of your body, my dear hope.” He looked at you with his smile and started fondling with your flat chest. You winced, but letted him continue. You then gave a soft moan and this made him giggle a bit.

“Because I'm flat chested?” Trying to break the awkwardness.

“Nah, I don't think so. It's because of you,of course.” He let your wrist go.

“Jeez, you sometimes say weird stuff.”

“Like tit-fucking you so hard which makes you want more please.” He does say weird stuff.

“No need to say this no-no.” You tried to stop him but he talked back.

“Oh Monomi, sometimes you gotta act like an adult and swear like one. Not a small child that says ‘no-no’.” He gave you an insult.

You stood up from bed and wore your clothes and undergarments. You then looked back at him and said,“It's time to get up.”

“I'll be right there. Go and wake everyone up.” He got up from bed and wore his clothes. You saw red on his face and walked outside his room.

You stretched your arms and walked to a secret room and said in front of a mic,“Wake up,everyone. It's a new day.” To which you hear the students say,“What the?! Monomi's the one waking us up?!” You sighed and tried to get up until there were arms wrapped around you and his head was resting on your shoulder.

“You heard the woman. Get up or I'll make you.” He pulls out a steel pipe from his coat and it was displayed in front of the students. Then you hear them say,“Yes sir!” and gathered in the main room.

“You as usually.” You giggled softly and stood up from the seat to see the students. Monokuma does the same and a new day begins.


End file.
